


The Bodyguard

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gambling, Long, Luxury, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Summer Romance, Triggers, Unhappy marriage, casino - Freeform, i can't stop writing dreamies as kids they are just too cute, jaehyun is the bodyguard, jeno is doyoung's stepson, married to a billionaire, mentions of abuse, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Despite the glitz and glamour, Doyoung had fallen into an unhappy marriage with billionaire Lee Minho. Jung Jaehyun is hired to protect him, even from his own husband.





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of abuse and mentions of smut
> 
> Nothing heavy but just to warn you all!
> 
> Also this is almost 15k words so this is a very long one

 

                “PAPA!!!” A young child of 7 years old, still missing a tooth in his front set of teeth, squealed loudly as he ran from the limousine towards the aqua blue sea of the Mediterranean. He almost ran into the water but a hand grabbed his chubby little arm to pull him away.

                “Not now Jeno.” A young man laughed as he bent down to his eye level. “We can come to the beach and play later. Let’s not wet your new shoes.”

                “I want to play now Papa!”

                “Not now Jeno, I promise you we’ll play later.” Kim Doyoung, stepfather to Lee Jeno said as he pulled him away. “Let’s go. Father is waiting.”

                “Do you like the beach Jeno?” Lee Minho, billionaire extraordinaire and the new owner of a 45-million-dollar property in Monaco, grinned widely, his pearly white teeth glistening in the sunlight as he tucked a hand into his pocket.

                “Yes Father!” Jeno nodded.

                “If you like it so much, I’ll buy you one. With your name encrusted on a huge sign in front so only you can play in it!” he kissed his son’s forehead and ruffled his hair. The family of three looked over at the beach, strewn with pebbles and vaguely dusted with tourists. “Let’s go. We have a new summer home to play in.”

                Jeno climbed back into the limousine. Minho turned to Doyoung. “Get used to this view.” He said. “We will be here for a while.”

                Doyoung simply nodded. If anything 3 years of marriage to Lee Minho taught him anything, it was he should never question his decisions.

                The summer home Minho purchased was not really a home, it was a summer palace perched on a cliff. Overlooking a million-dollar view onto the city of Monte Carlo, the house was built reminiscent to an old Italian summer house. Minho was fond of everything Italian and he wanted a summer home in the most expensive country in the world to look like one. Sprawling green grass edged with red cobblestones, a private pool and 6 bedrooms, a mini cinema and a world class spa with its own casino in the basement. You didn’t need to step out of the house at all. The house had everything you need.

                “Mr. Lee.” Kim Joonmyun, Minho’s personal secretary and confidante, greeted him upon arrival. “Welcome to your new home.”

                “It’s everything I imagined and more.” Minho sighed happily. “Isn’t it lovely darling?” he asked Doyoung.

                “Stunning.” Doyoung replied, still taking in the breadth of this gorgeous property.

                “The rest of the staff are inside Mr Lee.” Joonmyun said. “They look forward to serving you.”

                “Come.” Minho stretched out his hand and Doyoung slipped his in. He was led into the sprawling mansion, decorated in rich colours and bright modern art. There was nothing in the house that was worth less than 1000 dollars, and that was how Minho liked it. He loved luxury, and he loved showing it off. Then again, if you were a billionaire, you would love it to.

                “This is Mr. Lee Taeyong, captain of the staff here at Paradise Villa.” Joonmyun introduced to a sharp faced, no nonsense looking man who bowed 90 degrees immediately. A row of maids and butlers followed suit behind him.

                “It is an honour for us to serve you.” Taeyong bowed.

                “This is Mr. Qian Kun, head of the kitchen staff.” Joonmyun gestured to a Chinese man with a tall, white chef’s hat. “And this is Mr. Park Chanyeol, head of security.”

                “Our job is to ensure your safety during your stay in Monaco sir.” Chanyeol bowed. He was tall and massively built. Strong shoulders, a gun strapped to his waist and legs that went on forever. If Doyoung was trying to kidnap Minho he would think twice looking at him.

                “That’s perfect. I want every one of my family members to be protected.” Minho shivered. “I have been having nightmares lately.”

                “What nightmares?” Doyoung turned to him, holding Jeno’s hand in his. “You didn’t tell me anything.”

                “It’s nothing you need to worry yourself with.” Minho said. “But just in case, you and Jeno are getting bodyguards.”

                “Minho…”

                “This is your bodyguard Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol introduced a young, handsome man. He was slightly shorter than Chanyeol but his built was no less impressive. He wore a simple black suit with an in-ear as he bowed.

                “Mr. Kim.” He greeted. “My name is Jung Jaehyun.”

                “And this is Jeno’s bodyguard, Lucas Wong.” Chanyeol introduced another tall man with tan skin.

                “Minho this is ridiculous.” Doyoung turned to his husband. “We are not under attacked and Jeno is too young to have a bodyguard.”

                “You don’t know that.” Minho snapped at him. “You are the husband of a billionaire. You could be kidnapped and held for ransom. If you don’t need one that’s fine, but I’m not about to expose my son to the dangers of my enemies.”

                “Who are your enemies and why do you make them?” Doyoung demanded.

                “Ah-hem.” Joonmyun cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I must agree with Mr. Lee. You never know when you could be under attack. Wealthy people are always under the most scrutinity. There could be robbers, kidnappers…”

                _Of course you agree with him. You’re on his fucking payroll._

                “Jeno is going to be with me throughout this vacation.” Doyoung said. “We don’t need someone watching over us like a hawk.”

                “I am not going to send them back. They are staying as your bodyguards, end of discussion.” Minho cut Doyoung off, rendering the younger man speechless as he sighed heavily.

                “Papa.” Jeno pulled his sleeve. “What’s a bodyguard?”

                _It’s someone who spies on you under the guise of protection._ Doyoung thought it was ridiculous. He didn’t need a bodyguard and the thought of someone just following him around and reporting his every move to someone is creepy as fuck. He glared at Jaehyun, chewing his bottom lip as he lifted Jeno into his arms.

                “A bodyguard is someone who watches you to make sure you’re safe.”

                “Oh.” Jeno nodded. “Is that them?” he pointed at Jaehyun and Lucas.

                “Yes.” Doyoung turned, refusing to look at Jaehyun. “Yes they are.”

                Minho did not give any further explanation on his decision to hire bodyguards. Like before, Doyoung knew best than to question him, so he just gave up and accepted it. The next morning, Doyoung woke up for an early morning swim in the pool. He tucked a towel under his arm, his swimming shorts hidden underneath his morning robe. As he opened the door he rolled his eyes to find Jaehyun standing outside.

                “I’m going for a morning swim.”

                “Yes sir.” Jaehyun nodded.

                Doyoung walked to the pool, past the kitchen and the grand hallway. He made his way down a small flight of cobblestone stairs and turned around.

                “You don’t have to follow me.” He said.

                “I do as a matter of fact.”

                “Even in the house?”

                “I was ordered to never leave your sight.”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung groaned. “What about the bathroom? Are you going to come in while I take a shit?”

                “If I have to.”

                “Jesus.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. He dumped his towel on the lounge chair, shrugging off the robe. He dipped his feet into the pool, shivering at the sensation of the cool water against his skin. Doyoung wasn’t a very strong swimmer but he was fond of it. He took a dive, swimming to the other end gracefully. He lifted his head and saw Jaehyun staring at him, eyes trained on him like a hawk.

                “Stop looking at me like that. It’s unnerving.” Doyoung snapped.

                “I’m sorry.” Jaehyun lifted his gaze. He swallowed awkwardly as he shifted his position behind the lounge chair. Doyoung felt a little bad about snapping at him. He wasn’t usually like that, but he just wasn’t used to having someone watch him all the time.

                He swam a few more laps before he heard the sound of feet running towards the pool. He lifted his head and shook off some water as he smiled.

                “Morning Papa!!!” Jeno grinned, already half naked and carrying a giant yellow rubber tube. “Lucas helped me to blow up my rubber duck!”

                “That’s very nice of him!” Doyoung said, kissing his son when Jeno bent down to give him his morning kiss. “Are you wearing the right swimming trunks?”

                “Of course I am Papa!”

                “Mr. Kim?” Joonmyun appeared by the pool, holding a smartphone in his hand. “You have a call, from your husband.”

                “Minho?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t he be inside the house?”

                “No sir, he left early this morning.”

                “Since when?” Doyoung asked, clearly shocked by the news.

                “Since 7am.”

                “For fuck’s sake.” Doyoung grunted as he got out of the pool and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

                “Good morning darling. How is your morning swim?”

                “It’s cold but I like it.” Doyoung nodded gratefully when one of the maids draped a long fluffy towel over him. “Where are you? Why didn’t you tell me you left?”

                “I’m sorry but some emergency at work emerged and I had to rush to our European office. Don’t worry, I told Kun to make you and Jeno a healthy breakfast and pack some lunches before you start your day. Listen, I need you to dress well tonight. I’m having a few friends over and we have to entertain.”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung groaned. “I wish you had told me about this earlier so that I could plan.”

                “Well some things in life don’t happen as they please do they?” Minho sneered over the phone. “Just look good and show up. No one else will bother you without my permission.”

                “Yes Minho.” Doyoung answered meekly. Minho hung up and Doyoung returned the phone.

                “I suppose he told you about Mr. Shim coming.”

                “Who is he?”

                “He’s a huge hotel and night club operator here in Europe. He owns several casinos all over the world and night clubs all throughout Europe. He and his wife Irene will be visiting.”

                Doyoung couldn’t say anything to that, not when plans were clearly made without his consent, but that was essentially what being married to Minho was like. Minho did all the work, and because of that, he got to make all the decisions. Doyoung didn’t have to lift a finger at all since he married him. All he had to do was say yes to everything, take care of Jeno, look pretty for occasions and smile and laugh at what they had to say.

                Doyoung returned to the pool and stopped at the scene before him. Jeno was in the pool, splashing water about while Lucas looked on. Jaehyun had bent down on one knee, helping Jeno fill water guns and water balloons.

                “Jaehyun!” Jeno called. “Can I have a water gun?”

                “Jeno, that’s very rude of you.” Doyoung reprimanded. “Where are your manners?”

                “I’m sorry.” Jeno pouted. “Mr. Jung, can I have a water gun?”

                “You don’t have to call me that.” Jaehyun chuckled warmly as he handed the child a plastic water gun. “You can call me Jaehyun hyung.”

                “Can I Papa?” Jeno asked Doyoung, eyes wide with innocence.

                “If that’s what he wants you to call him, then call him that.” Doyoung answered.

                “Thank you Jaehyun hyung!” Jeno smiled, spraying the water gun at him which the bodyguard quickly dodged. Jeno laughed happily, splashing his arms about as he sprayed water into the air. Jaehyun smiled and flipped his hand in the water, sending a small wave of water onto Jeno’s skin and the child laughed some more.

                He stood up quickly, noticing the way Doyoung was glaring at him. He gulped thickly and wiped his hands against the seat of his pants. “I wasn’t…”

                “It’s fine.” Doyoung said. “At least he likes you.”

                “And yourself?”

                Doyoung looked at Jaehyun through slit eyes. The bodyguard was just looking back at him, his face expressionless, like he was just waiting for a response.

                “We’ll see.” Doyoung answered. He jumped back into the pool to play with his son and Jaehyun smiled a little, heaving a small sigh of relief.

                At least he didn’t hate him.

*******************************

                “And this is the famous Monaco Cathedral.” Yeri, a young, perky and slightly overexcited female tour guide said as she pointed to the towering church high in the sky line. It was summer in Monaco and the heat was intense. The sun shone on the tiny state like a permanent suntan light on a tanning bed.

                “Can we go inside?” Doyoung asked, fanning himself.

                “Of course. It’ll be a nice relief from this heat.” Yeri nodded. She was sweating buckets herself. The only person who doesn’t seem to have a problem was Jeno as he started running up the stairs to the cathedral.

                Doyoung turned around to find an ice cream man selling ice cream to other tourists. Sticks of cheap ice cream was nothing compared to the soft clouds of heaven Doyoung tasted in world class gelaterias but on a hot day like today, even a stick of cheap lime ice looked like heaven.

                “Shall I go get some?” Jaehyun asked, his thumb pointing at the ice cream man.

                “Yes please.” Doyoung panted. He watched as Jaehyun scurried off to buy a couple of ice lollies.

                _How did he know I wanted one?_

                “Thank you so much.” Doyoung felt the cold stick in his hand and it was heaven against his scorching skin. “Do you want one?” he asked Jaehyun.

                “I’m sorry, I can’t eat on the job.”

                “Ice cream!” Jeno bounced over excitedly. “Can I have one?”

                “Here.” Jaehyun whipped out another bar from behind him as if it were magic. “Be careful and don’t stain yourself.”

                “Thank you Jaehyun hyung.” Jeno bowed.

                _He’s cute and he buys ice cream._

_Okay, he’s tolerable._

                “Who do you report my position to?” Doyoung asked under the shade of the cathedral. It’s high ceilings blew cool air against their faces. Yeri was bringing Jeno around inside while Doyoung stayed outside to finish his lolly.

                “Chanyeol. He asks for it every once in a while.”

                “And who does he relay it back to?”

                “Your husband.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung licked the lolly. “I’m surprised he’s interested.”

                “It’s for your safety.”

                “It’s not my safety he is concerned for.” Doyoung shook his head. “It’s Jeno. He won’t let his only son be hurt.”

                “I take it he is not yours.”

                “No.” Doyoung answered. “I only married Minho three years ago. His wife passed away sick.”

                “Ah yes. I think I read the news.” Jaehyun said. “Grand affair wasn’t it?”

                He was talking about the wedding. Doyoung’s wedding was a huge event. 100 pigeons were set free to the sound of 7 cannon shots and more than 300 guests showed up. His suit was custom made by Givenchy and cost Minho Doyoung’s yearly salary. Minho even hired famous singer Byun Baekhyun to sing their wedding song.

                Despite that grand gesture, the wedding couple returned to their mansion and slept in separate rooms. They still do so, except for when Minho asked him not to. No one knew about the separate bed thing, not even Jeno.

                “It was.” Doyoung mumbled.

                “For someone who lives like a prince you sure don’t seem excited about it.”

                _I’m not. You try marrying someone who is 10 years older and you have nothing in common with. You try being so poor that marriage was your only escape from poverty. You try living in a house that is empty even when it was filled with riches. You try sleeping apart from your husband and never seeing him unless he wanted to be seen. You try saying yes to everything and pretending to be dumb just so you don’t look like you’re smarter than him._

                “You don’t know everything.” Doyoung said. “You don’t know everything.

*******************************

                Mr. Shim Changmin was another tall, pompous looking man with a permanent smirk on his face. Doyoung hated him the minute he met him. He always had an instinct for it and his wife was worse. She looked like a cold, frozen ice queen with no expression. She was beautiful, so beautiful that Minho could not stop admiring her beauty.

                “What a beauty.” He said when he first met her, kissing the back of her hand and gently rubbing it. “Changmin my old friend, you are a very lucky man.”

                “Thank you Minho.” Changmin grinned. “You must be Kim Doyoung.”

                “It’s very nice to meet you.” Doyoung shook his hand warmly. He adjusted the sweater underneath his striped shirt and he suddenly felt a little overdressed for the weather, especially since Irene was wearing a short, silver dress that showed off her long, pale legs.

                Dinner was a dismal affair. It was mostly Changmin and Minho talking. Irene just minded her own business, staring at her nails if she wasn’t focused on her food. Doyoung cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to make conversion.

                “Is the food alright?” he asked.

                “It’s fine.” She answered.

                “That’s good. I hoped it wasn’t too salty for you.”

                “I’m okay with salt.”

                _Yeah but that’s not the point is it?_ Doyoung rolled his eyes under his eyelids and took a bite out of his steak. He looked at Irene’s gentle fingers, adorned with diamond on colourful nail polish. His eyes followed the curve of her wrist and up her forearm. Then, he noticed a paint, pink gash around her wrist.

                Doyoung decided not to say a word. He saw the unhappy expression on her face and he bit his lip.

                “My dear,” Changmin asked, coming near to his wife and she jolted a little in her seat. “Is everything okay for you?”

                “Don’t touch her.” Doyoung said. The husbands stared at him in shock. Irene raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think she’s comfortable.”

                “Well she is my wife and I’ll…”

                “FATHER!!” Jeno burst into the room, dressed in his pyjamas as he clamoured for Minho.

                “What is it?” the businessman asked coldly, annoyed to be interrupted during an important meal.

                “You promised to read me a bedtime story.” Jeno pouted.

                “I’ll do it soon.” He snapped, his voice laden with ice.

                “But it’s bedtime now.” Jeno whined.

                “Jeno come.” Doyoung pushed his chair back and immediately scooped up the boy. Minho’s face was changing expression and Doyoung shuddered at the glare he received from his husband and he quickly left the dining hall.

                “Is everything alright?” Taeyong asked, concerned that something had happened inside.

                “It’s alright. I’ll just put Jeno to bed.” He said, looking at Jaehyun through the corner of his eye. The bodyguard nodded and followed him up the stairs to Jeno’s room. Doyoung put his stepson down onto his bed and poor Jeno was teary eyed as he held onto him.

                “Is Father mad at me?”

                “No baby.” Doyoung hugged him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “He’s just busy. He’ll read you a bedtime story tomorrow.”

                “I don’t want Father to be mad at me.” Jeno sniffled. “I won’t do it again. I’ll be a good boy.”

                “Yes you will.” Doyoung kissed him. “You’ll be a good boy. Father is not mad, you’ll see. Tomorrow he’ll read you a bedtime story and it will all be okay again. Do you want me to read you a story instead?”

                Jeno shook his head as he wiped his tears, trying to stop himself from crying. Doyoung kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He turned off the lights and closed the door, turning to Lucas.

                “Make sure no one gets near his door except me.” He ordered. “Not even his father.”

                “Yes sir.” Lucas nodded.

                “What about you?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

                “Me?” _I could go back down, but what do I even do down there?_

_Nah. Fuck that._

                “I’m tired.” Doyoung answered. “Can you tell Taeyong that I’m going back to my room for the night? Tell him to apologise on my behalf.”

                “Of course.” Jaehyun said and scurried down the steps. Doyoung went back to his room, a large room facing the east with beautiful French windows overlooking the garden pool. If Doyoung opened the windows enough, he could see almost all of Monaco glittering beneath him, but gorgeous views were the last thing on his mind. He took off his shirt, wearing only the thin black sweater underneath. He helped himself to some brandy in his room just when a knock came on his door.

                “Come in.” Doyoung said.

                “I have informed Taeyong.” Jaehyun answered as he slipped past the door.

                “What are they doing down there?”

                “Nothing special. Just talking.”

                Doyoung scoffed behind his glass. Honestly, what was he expecting? He was still feeling rage and discomfort from the way Minho treated Jeno earlier. He downed the glass of brandy and poured himself another. The acidic burn of the alcohol rubbed against the walls of his throat, inflaming his heart.

                “Is Jeno alright?” Jaehyun asked.

                “He’ll be fine tomorrow.” Doyoung said as he sunk down on his bed. He looked up at Jaehyun, still dressed in his suit and sighed. “Is it obvious?”

                “What’s obvious?”

                “That I don’t like him.” Doyoung said. “Is it obvious that this isn’t a marriage of love?”

                Jaehyun didn’t know what to say at first so he kept quiet. “Not to the untrained eye.” Was his final answer.

                “Good.” Doyoung chuckled. “I’m getting better at this.” He downed another glass and poured himself a third.

                “If you don’t mind me asking,” Jaehyun started. “Why did you marry him?”

                “Believe it or not I had a career before this.” Doyoung said. “I was a restaurant owner.”

                “Oh.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “I had no idea.”

                “It was all fine before this.” Doyoung smiled sadly. “Then my father came down with cancer. We spent every penny we had into his treatment. I sold my restaurant for a hefty sum for his third surgery, but it didn’t work. Then, my mother got desperate, so she started borrowing from loan sharks. I was working as a measly waiter, trying to put food on the table and raise money for my dad’s treatment. The loans came piling up and we had to declare bankruptcy. We were so poor my mother and I were homeless, living from shelter to shelter for months.”

                “Then one day, I met Minho by chance in a restaurant. I was a busboy, serving in his private dining room. He gave me his number and he smiled at me weirdly, almost like he knew who I was already. Apparently he ran a number of illegal loan shark rings, and my mother happened to borrow from one of them. He made me marry him to clear the debt.”

                “And your father?” Jaehyun asked.

                “He died. Two weeks before the wedding.” Doyoung said. “It seemed fitting. Maybe he couldn’t stand to see me forced to marry someone else.”

                “Why didn’t you divorce him?”

                “I can’t.” Doyoung said. “Not for Jeno. I can’t leave Jeno alone. At first I wasn’t ready to be someone’s stepfather but now I love him like he’s my own. I’m not going to leave without him. Minho would never let me have him. Fighting for custody would be futile.”

                “I don’t think he loves his son very much.”

                “He does, he’s just…” Doyoung tried to come up with a word, realizing there was none. “Whatever.”

                Trying to explain what Minho was to anyone was futile. He wasn’t a bad father, but he certainly wouldn’t be in the running for Father of the Year. Instead, it was more like he did what he was supposed to do and just ran with it. Doyoung couldn’t count the number of times Minho missed out on important school events for his son and birthdays that went uncelebrated. Minho always said he would make it up to him, and his idea was just buying more toys. Jeno has more toys that the Harrod’s toy shop.

                The night deepened as Doyoung was onto his fifth glass. Jaehyun saw the way his cheeks turned pink and his sweater sleeves were starting to roll up. He bowed politely as he knocked on the wall.

                “It’s late. Perhaps I should let you rest.”

                Doyoung nodded. “Wait,” he stopped him. “Do not tell anyone about anything tonight. Not a soul, you hear me?”

                Jaehyun zipped his lips and locked it an imaginary key. “My lips are sealed Mr. Kim.”

                “Call me Doyoung.”

                Jaehyun smiled back. “Good night Doyoung.”

                “Good night Jaehyun.” Doyoung waved. It was late, and perhaps he should try getting some sleep.

                Two hours later, shortly after midnight, Doyoung was disturbed by the sound of a car engine coming to life. He opened his windows and although he could not see anything, he knew that Changmin and Irene had taken off. He closed the windows again when he was sure they had driven off and grabbed his robe, draping it over his bare body. He opened the door and peeked outside at the dimly lit hallway. Minho was walking up, his body limp and his shoulders sunken down. The two of them looked at each other.

                Minho said nothing as he walked back to his room. Doyoung followed him into his room, careful to close and lock the door behind him.

                “Is Jeno alright?” Minho asked immediately.

                “No, he’s not.” Doyoung folded his arms. “He cried himself to sleep.”

                “Shit.” Minho cursed. “I fucked up didn’t I?”

                “Yes, you did.” Doyoung huffed.

                “I’ll make it up to him tomorrow.”

                “Make sure you do.” Doyoung scoffed. “You may not like me, but at least be nice to your own flesh and blood.”

                “Now where did you get that idea?” Minho eyed him, walking towards Doyoung and holding onto his waist. “What made you think I don’t like you?”

                _You want the reasons alphabetically or chronologically?_

                “You never seem to care.” Doyoung said.

                “That’s not true.” Minho lowered his defensive arms. He untied Doyoung’s robe, pushing the material off his shoulders. Doyoung did not defend when Minho snuck a finger into his the waistband of his boxers, slowly pushing it down.

                “You don’t have to go back to your room tonight.”

                For all three years of his marriage, Doyoung has slept with Minho less than 10 times. He woke up the next morning, his body rubbing against unfamiliar sheets. He shivered at how cold the bed was. He turned around and saw Minho, turned on his side and sleeping far away from him.

                How is it the bed with his husband is colder than without him?

                Doyoung got up and grabbed his boxers and his robe. He slowly unlocked the door and snuck out. Just as he turned, he got a shock and slumped against the wall when a familiar face appeared behind him.

                “Good morning Doyoung.”

                “Jesus Christ Jaehyun.” Doyoung groaned, placing a hand on his chest. “You nearly have me a heart attack.”

                “Good morning.” Taeyong greeted, holding onto a breakfast tray with a rose. He eyed Doyoung suspiciously and bit his lip.

                “Don’t disturb him.” Doyoung said. “He’ll have his breakfast in the dining room.”

                “Very well sir.” Taeyong bowed and walked away.

                “Did you sleep well?” Jaehyun asked. His eyes diverted down to Doyoung’s bare chest for a few seconds before darting back up again.

                “No.” Doyoung craned his neck. “Not really.”

                “Shall I draw a bath for you?”

                “Yes, that would be nice.”

                Doyoung sighed happily when he sunk into the tub. It was the first feeling of warmth he had all day. He looked at his skin, goose bumps rising as he could still remember the way Minho’s skin was pressed on his. The way he gripped Doyoung’s thighs so painfully and the way his eyes stung with tears when they kissed.

                Doyoung grabbed a soap bar and scrubbed his skin until it was red and raw, like he was trying to scrub his husband’s mark on his skin away.

*******************************

                “Grab your backpack son!” Minho smiled at Jeno as he grabbed his wallet and his keys. “You’ll be spending the day with Father today! Are you excited?”

                “Yay!!!” Jeno pumped his fist in the air, happy to be spending some time with him. “Where are we going?”

                “I need to go to my office for a bit but you’ll like it! It’s big and pretty and there are lots of machines to see.” Minho said. “Then we can go have lunch together in a pretty place by the beach.”

                “That sounds like fun!” Jeno bounced excitedly.

                “Be on your best behaviour Jeno.” Doyoung said, helping the child put on his Spiderman backpack.

                “Aren’t you coming with us Papa?” Jeno asked.

                “Not today.” Doyoung shook his head. “It’s best that you spend some time alone with your Father.”

                “Are you sure?” Minho asked him, feigning a look of concern on his face.

                “You owe it to him after last night.” Doyoung said.

                “Then what are you going to do all day?”

                “I’ll manage.”

                Minho shrugged as Jeno slipped a hand into his and the two of them got into the limousine. Truth be told Doyoung was more than happy to have them out of the house. After two days of being told what to do and stuck inside a house, he couldn’t wait to be left alone.

                “Do you have any plans today?” Taeyong asked Doyoung. “I could help set up an itinerary for you to see the sights of Monaco. Or perhaps you would…”

                “Please Taeyong.” Doyoung sighed, resting a hand on his shoulders. “I would very much like to be left to my own devices today.”

                “I’ll be with him.” Jaehyun reassured the staff captain.

                “Do you have to?” Doyoung turned to him.

                “It’s my duty.”

                Doyoung gave up trying to push Jaehyun away as he went back to his room. He opened the windows as far as they could, letting natural sunlight into the beautiful room. The sunlight dusted the beige walls, the light breeze blowing the sheer curtains and for the first time since he arrived, Doyoung truly felt like he was on vacation. He looked out onto the beautiful city of Monte Carlo and frowned.

                “Do you only have this suit?” he turned to Jaehyun who was behind him this whole time.

                “Why do you ask?”

                “I don’t want someone dressed like a penguin following me outside.” Doyoung said, walking to his closet and opening the doors, searching for the right kind of outfit for his bulky protector. “If you’re coming with me the least you can do is not make it obvious that you are my warden.”

                “I resent that.”

                “What? That I called you my warden?”

                “That you think I don’t have other clothes.” Jaehyun smiled a little. “I do have a life outside this.”

                “I’m happy to hear that.” Doyoung made a face as he handed him a checked shirt and dark blue jeans. “Here, try and see if these fit you.”

                A few minutes later, Jaehyun emerged from Doyoung’s bathroom, looking absolutely stunning. The jeans highlighted his long slender legs and the shirt fit him perfectly, the blue pattern highlighting his alabaster skin. _Fuck. Why do you have a face that looks good in everything?_

                “How is it?” Doyoung asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

                “It’s nice. A little broad around the shoulders but it’s nice.”

                “Get used to it.” Doyoung waved a hand. “I’m known for my broad shoulders.”

                “And your ego.” Jaehyun smirked.

                “You’ve gotten bolder I see.” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Where’s the ‘yes sir’ guy that was hired to watch me a few days ago?”

                “It’s not always fun to say yes is it? If it were, you wouldn’t be here. You would be with your husband instead.”

                Jaehyun had a point. He shouldn’t have assumed Jaehyun was going to follow his every order. He may be hired to protect him but he was entitled to an opinion.

                And besides, a little rebellion can’t hurt. It spices things up.

                “Do you have any idea where to go?” Jaehyun asked him.

                “No.” Doyoung shook his head. “I just feel like getting lost today.”

                Jaehyun grabbed his in-ear piece and tucked it into his back pocket. He swiftly hid the piece in his left ear and stopped when he saw Doyoung pouting at him.

                “One of us has to be able to contact someone if we do get lost.”

                “Fine, but you’re not calling anyone until I say I’m ready to go home.”

                Jaehyun turned off his ear piece in a show of solidarity. “Your wish is my command.”

*******************************

                “How did you decide you wanted to be a bodyguard?”

                “I didn’t.” Jaehyun answered as they turned a corner and entered the famous Casino Square. Monaco has some of the highest concentration of rich fucks in the world, and their sports cars and antique models were lined against the pavement, like a mini show room for cars. Tourists took pictures of the cars and even selfies with them.

                “I wanted to be a policeman.” Jaehyun explained further. “But then I met Chanyeol after college and he said he runs a private protection business. It paid more than a regular policeman salary and I would get to travel, so I said yes.”

                “Who have you protected before?”

                “Lots of people. Film stars, princesses, heiress…”

                “Fucked anyone of them before?” Doyoung asked.

                “I’m a professional man.” Jaehyun said. “I would never let my own interest get in the way of my duty.”

                “So yes?” Doyoung teased.

                “No.”

                “No as in never or no as in ‘I don’t drop names’?”

                “Why the sudden interest in my sex life?” Jaehyun asked. “Are you that curious?” he smirked a little.

                “I’m just trying to make conversation.” Doyoung shrugged. “I’ve never had a bodyguard before, so I just wanted to know what that’s like. Do you get into fights?”

                “Sometimes.” Jaehyun said. “I fight off paparazzi most of the time. Those sons of bitches do not know when to quit.”

                “Would you like to buy a rose for your partner?” a middle-aged gypsy lady approached them with a basket of roses. “Only 2 Euros.”

                “He’s not my…”

                “I’ll take one.” Jaehyun handed the lady two coins and she gave him a rose in return. The rose was still in its budding stage and the stalk was ridden of all of the pesky thorns. “For you.” He said, handing it to Doyoung.

                “Oh.” Doyoung accepted it, feeling a heat rising to his cheeks. “What’s this for?”

                “You said you didn’t want to make it seem like a warden was following you,” Jaehyun said. “Might as well make it seems like we’re lovers.”

                “You bastard.” Doyoung smiled to himself. “I bet you say this to all the women you protect.”

                “And it would have worked to if they weren’t drunk out of their mind and I wasn’t gay.”

                Doyoung dropped his jaw. “So that’s why you said no.”

                “Are you surprised about that?”

                “I’m not… I just… I guess I should have known.”

                “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

                “I have approximately 9 hours until my husband gets home.” Doyoung checked his watch. “9 hours to figure out who you are.”

*******************************

                Doyoung wasn’t fond of casinos so they skipped the casino. They strolled past the iconic opera house, small shops selling various souvenirs and lots and lots of tourists. Jaehyun almost got poked in the eye by a selfie stick wielded by a slightly overdressed Chinese tourist.

                “No wonder governments are trying to ban selfie sticks. You could really lose an eye with it.” Doyoung shook his head as they walked past the crowd and tried to find a less crowded spot.

                “It could come in handy as a weapon.”

                Doyoung sniggered. “I’m sorry, I’m imagining you carrying a selfie stick as a weapon.”

                “Light and extendable.” Jaehyun laughed. “Maybe I should make a recommendation to Chanyeol.”

                “It’s so weird, you just swinging that stick around.”

                “It’s mobile and functional, and after I poke a man’s eye out, I get to take a selfie with it.”

                The two of them laughed loudly as the warm summer sun shone of them. Doyoung and Jaehyun continued chatting as they continued to explore Monaco on foot. It had been far too long since Doyoung found himself so at ease with someone else, just casually chatting about something and everything.

                “What do you do back in Seoul?” Jaehyun asked him when the pair settled at a café near the Larvotto Beach, Monaco’s only public beach.

                “Eat, sleep, read.” Doyoung shrugged. “I didn’t have to lift a finger when I married Minho. I didn’t have to make my own bed, do my own laundry, I didn’t even have to do my own dishes because I can’t even make it to the sink. The servants are always hovering around to clean up after me.”

                “Wow.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Now that is luxury.”

                “Most of my time is spent with Jeno, so I focus on him. It’s great because if it wasn’t for him I would have gone stir crazy.” Doyoung snapped his fingers. “Oh wait. There is one thing. I also go on diets.”

                “Diets?” Jaehyun looked at him in confusion. “What for?”

                “To look good. I attend charity functions and public events as his partner so I have to look good. Got to maintain my figure and all.”

                “What figure? I mean, no offense but I think you look perfectly fine like this.”

                “I don’t have anything to do in that house. If I don’t work out I would be as big as a hippo.”

                Jaehyun sniggered behind his napkin. “I’m sorry. Now I’m imagining a hippo holding Minho’s hand at a charity event.”

                “It would serve him right.” Doyoung giggled. “Imagine when anyone talked to the hippo all they would get is a roar in response.”

                The two of them laughed for a bit as they placed their order for two cappuccinos. Doyoung lifted his spoon to check his reflection for a bit when he realized something. He turned around and saw two blonde girls by the bar, dressed in short skirts and high heels, giggling and whispering to each other as they looked at Doyoung and Jaehyun’s table. Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and back at them. The girls flipped their hairs over their shoulders and giggled again.

                “Well well well.” Doyoung put his spoon down and made a face. “It seems like someone has some fans.”

                “Who?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Excuse me.” A waiter came to their table with a martini glass in his hand. “This is a Dirty Martini for you sir.”

                “I didn’t order this.” Jaehyun shook his head.

                “The two ladies by the bar sent it.” Doyoung and Jaehyun turned to the girls who waved at them and smiled. Doyoung made an unreadable expression as he sunk back in his seat.

                “Tell them thank you but I’m not interested.” Jaehyun smiled politely, refusing the drink. The waiter bowed politely and walked away with the drink.

                “Why not?” Doyoung asked him. “It’s a free drink.”

                “I have been raised not to accept anything you have no intention on following through with, especially with the opposite sex.”

                “What a charmer.” Doyoung smiled. “You should have accepted it just to see what happened.”

                “Is that what you want me to do?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Me?”

                “Yes, you’re my boss.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow teasingly. “If you wanted me to do that I will.” He leaned forward in his chair. “So, what’s the order boss?”

                Doyoung looked back at the reflection in his spoon. “Make them go away.” He said.

                “Very well boss.” Jaehyun placed his hand over Doyoung’s. Doyoung’s eyes widened in confusion.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Making them go away.” Jaehyun brushed his hair aside nonchalantly. “Nothing turns them off like a gay man with a hot date.”

                “I…”

                “Shhh, it’s working.” Jaehyun shushed him, eyes trained on the girls. He rubbed the back of Doyoung’s palm with his thumb, bringing his hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. Doyoung blushed furiously. Thank god his back was facing the girls, or he would never live it down.

                “I have a husband.” He blurted. It was less for Jaehyun and more for himself. _Keep it together Doyoung. You are a married man. Keep it together._

                “They don’t know that, and I’m just following orders.” Jaehyun said. “Look, they are gone.”

                “God.” Doyoung sighed in relief, his tense shoulders sinking down in relaxation. “Does this happen to you a lot?”

                “Sometimes. What about you? I bet you get eyes on you all the time.”

                “If I did I never realized. I have two repellents. The resting bitch face and a powerful husband.”

                The two of them shared another laugh as their coffee and desserts finally arrived. “Mhm,” Jaehyun nodded as he dug into his cake. “This is delicious.”

                “Are you going to eat with one hand?” Doyoung asked, gesturing to Jaehyun’s hand that was still on his.

                “Sorry.” Jaehyun retracted his hand. “Got too comfortable there.”

                Doyoung hoped Jaehyun couldn’t see his blush behind his coffee cup. He could still feel Jaehyun’s warmth on his skin and the way it made his tingle.

                This afternoon was going to be a very challenging one.

*******************************

                “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung as they walked along Avenue de Monte Carlo, peeking into the shop windows and admiring the latest fashion designs.

                “A gift for my mother maybe.” Doyoung said. “Maybe something for Jeno, but he already has so much. What do you get a kid who has everything?”

                “Spend time with them.” Jaehyun said. “Our fondest memories as a child are always the things we did with people we love rather than the gifts.”

                “You are really good with children.” Doyoung said. “You have experience with them?”

                “I have a younger brother as old as Jeno.” Jaehyun said. “My dad remarried after my mum passed so I have a very baby brother.”

                “He must be lucky to have an older brother like you.”

                “He’s a very loved child.” Jaehyun agreed.

                “What’s his name?”

                “Jaemin.”

                “Jaehyun and Jaemin.” Doyoung teased. “What creative names.”

                “I know, I think my dad got lazy in between.” Jaehyun laughed back. They did some small shopping for souvenirs, had some ice cream, drank some more coffee before Doyoung even had the thought about going home. He was having so much fun with his newfound freedom he didn’t want to go home. It wasn’t until the sun started to set that he realized it was late and Minho was probably home.

                “We should go.” Doyoung sighed. “Minho will start to wonder where I am.”

                “You don’t seem excited about it.”

                “Of course I am, can’t you see the glorious expression on my face?” Doyoung deadpanned.

                “Okay I get it.” Jaehyun giggled. “We can always do this again.”

                “I’ll make sure we do it again, but this time I’m getting you a different shirt.” Doyoung gestured to an ugly sweat stain forming under Jaehyun’s armpit. “I don’t think this is very good for the summer.”

                “Thank you for your kind consideration.” Jaehyun made a face and dodged a kick to his behind. He helped Doyoung carry his packages as they walked to the bus station. There was already lots of people waiting to get on the bus as it was close to peak traffic time. Europe was notorious for pickpockets in busy areas so Doyoung stayed vigilant of his surroundings, careful to keep his things close to him.

                “STOP!!!!!” A woman screamed. “MY BAG!!!” She ran after a teenage purse snatcher dashing across the station. Jaehyun dumped the bags and jumped into action, kicking the teenage thief in the side and stopping him in his tracks.

                “Give her back the bag.” Jaehyun ordered, one hand holding his collar and the other reaching for the lady’s purse. The snatcher tried to run but Jaehyun nailed him to the wall with one hand, snatching the purse from him.

                “Nice try kid. I’m stronger than you think.” The local police arrived just in time to pry Jaehyun off him. Jaehyun returned the purse back to its owner as policeman carted the boy off. Everything happened so quickly, and just in time for the bus to arrive.

                “Shall we?” Jaehyun huffed, raising an eyebrow and taking back the packages, as if catching a robber was no big deal. Doyoung was still trying to scoop his jaw up before being pushed into the bus.

                “Wow.” Doyoung mumbled, reaching for a handrail for support. “This place is packed.”

                “You should turn around.”

                “Why?”

                “Pickpockets are everywhere. It’s better to have your back to me so that I can watch your wallet.”

                “Oh, okay.” Doyoung turned around in his spot. In this tight space, he could feel Jaehyun’s breath near his ear. His heart pounded in his chest like an Indian drum and as the bus shook from left to right, Jaehyun extended an arm to trap Doyoung between his arms and the handrail, making sure he didn’t fall over.

                “Oops.” Doyoung lost his balance for a bit, tipping backwards and hitting Jaehyun’s chest. The bodyguard simply steeled himself as Doyoung focused on getting back up on his feet.

                “It’s no problem.” Jaehyun smiled. His deep voice sent rumbles down his spine and now that they were in such close proximity, Doyoung couldn’t help but admire how long and pretty his eyelashes were, how deep his dimples were and how pretty and pink his bottom lip was.

                _Wait what?_

                The two of them finally arrived home. “Mr. Kim!” Taeyong bowed upon his arrival. “You’re finally home.”

                “I’m very sorry I’m late.” Doyoung said. “Got caught up sightseeing.”

                “The master is in the dining room.”

                “Thank you Taeyong.” Doyoung nodded. Jaehyun handed Taeyong the packages to bring up to his room as he followed Doyoung into the dining room. Jeno was sitting there with his colouring book while Minho sat at the head table with a glass of wine in his hand.

                “Where have you been?” he asked.

                “Out in the city, just doing some shopping.”

                “You’re late.” Minho said. “Dinner starts at 6pm, and we just finished without you.”

                “It’s not a big deal.” Doyoung shrugged. “I had quite a bit to eat by myself.”

                “So you had fun huh?”

                “I did.” Doyoung glared at him. Jeno looked between his parents, sensing the icy atmosphere. Lucas quickly brought him away from the room.

                “Where did you get the rose?”

                “Huh?”

                “That rose.”

                Doyoung looked down to see he was still holding the rose Jaehyun had given him. “Oh.”

                “Are you seeing someone?”

                Doyoung almost choked on his saliva. “Now you care? That is so hypocritical of you I…”

                “It was me sir.” Jaehyun spoke up. “I brought it as a nice gesture.”

                Minho glared at both Jaehyun and Doyoung. He pushed his chair back and stood up, nearly knocking over his wine glass in the process.

                “Sir, your wine.” One of the maids called.

                “Forget it. I’m done.” Minho said, stomping up the stairs. Doyoung fumed on the inside, squeezing the stalk of the rose so hard it almost snapped.

                “Shall I make your dinner for you?” Taeyong asked.

                “No. I’m not hungry.” Doyoung stormed off with the rose in his hand and slammed the door behind him. He threw the rose on the table and buried his head in his hands.

                Fights. Fights with Minho were rare, and only because Doyoung didn’t want to fight. But Minho was making it harder every single day. Doyoung was sick and tired of being controlled and watched over like a hawk, accused for something he didn’t do when Minho had permission to do it. Minho wouldn’t give a fuck if Doyoung was hurt or unhappy, but if he had ever showed any signs of infidelity, suddenly it would be all his fault again.

                “Had fun today huh?” Doyoung almost fell from his bed when Minho stormed in, looking angry with his fists balled by his side. “So being out by yourself is more important than spending time with family?”

                “I needed a fucking break Minho.” Doyoung snapped. “I am sick and tired of being cooped in the house with Jeno while you get to go out have fun…”

                “I am working to keep a roof over our heads you think what I do is fun?!?!”

                “I don’t know what the fuck you are doing because you don’t tell me about it!” Doyoung yelled back, standing up in defence. “It’s not fair you get to keep secrets while I’m supposed to tell you everything. What happened to trusting each other?”

                “Trust?” Minho scoffed. “We had about as much trust in our relationship as we had love. Are you seeing anyone out there?”

                “I am not you paranoid fool!” Doyoung groaned. “Can you just leave me the fuck alone?”

                “So you and the bodyguard huh?” Minho sneered. “It figures. Only a whore like you would fall for someone like that.”

                “Don’t you dare call me that!” Doyoung pushed Minho’s chest. “I am the one raising your fucking child I…”

                _SLAP_

                The sting of Minho’s slap against Doyoung’s cheek made his face burn in pain. Doyoung yelped at the attack and he felt his eyes water. _Breathe Doyoung, breathe. It will only get worse._

                Minho pushed Doyoung onto his bed, his head knocking against the headboard, so he yelped in pain. Minho was about to pull out his leather belt when Jaehyun came bursting in with a gun in his hand.

                “Doyoung!” Jaehyun looked at Minho, then Doyoung, who was lying on the bed and gripping his head in pain.

                “Stay out of this.” Minho growled. He lunged for Doyoung but Jaehyun was faster. He pushed the billionaire away and wrapped his hands around Doyoung.

                “Sir!” Chanyeol rushed into the room, holding the billionaire back. “Let’s go.”

                “No! Let me go! This is between me and my husband!”

                “Now now sir.” Joonmyun rushed in, his face full of panic. “We are expecting guests in a couple of hours. We can’t let them see the mess we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

                Minho was panting, eyes red and face flushed with anger. Chanyeol dragged him outside as Joonmyun attempted to calm him down. Jaehyun waited for everyone else to be out of the room before he locked the door and ran back to Doyoung.

                “Doyoung, are you okay?”

                “Jae…” Doyoung sniffled, eyes runny with tears as he gripped his cheek. “You need to leave.”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Please.” Doyoung begged. He pushed Jaehyun out of his room and slammed the door. He locked it in place, sunk to the ground and cried.

*******************************

                _KNOCK KNOCK_

                “Who is it?” Doyoung answered weakly, dressed in a giant hoodie and shorts as he curled up on his loveseat.

                “It’s me.” Jaehyun’s masculine voice answered from behind the door. “You should eat something.”

                “I’m not hungry.” Doyoung said.

                “You should eat Papa.” Came a young boy’s voice. Doyoung sighed heavily and dragged himself to the door. Little Jeno was holding a bottle of water while Jaehyun was outside with a tray of food. He moved to the side and Taeyong was behind him with another tray of food.

                “That’s mean, using my own child against me.” Doyoung huffed.

                “That’s the whole point of having kids though.” Jaehyun smiled.

                “Sit down Papa!” Jeno pulled his hand and dragged him to his loveseat. “You should eat so that you won’t get hungry.”

                “I will baby, thank you.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around his baby, sniffing his scent and kissing his forehead. “Did you have fun with Father?”

                “It was okay. He took me to the beach and we built sandcastles.”

                “Jeno, I think it’s time for bed.” Taeyong said, carefully organizing the food on his table.

                “I’ll take him.” Lucas said, reaching for Jeno’s hand. “Say goodnight to Papa.”

                “Goodnight papa.” Jeno kissed Doyoung’s cheek as he followed Lucas to bed.

                “Shall I put this in a vase for you?” Taeyong asked, picking up the rose Jaehyun gifted Doyoung.

                “Yes.” Doyoung said. “Don’t throw it out.”

                Taeyong bowed and left the room. There was suddenly way too much food for Doyoung. Mash potatoes, beef stew, rice and vegetables. His tummy grumbled loudly and Doyoung pulled his hoodie down to his knees.

                “You should eat.” Jaehyun said.

                “Thank you.” Doyoung said weakly. Jaehyun watched as the young man picked up his chopsticks and ate slowly, almost like it was too painful to do so. His eyes were tired and his nose was bright pink, an indication that he had spent hours crying.

                “Does he beat you?”

                There was no answer and Jaehyun started to fear the worst.

                “Does he beat you?”

                Again, no answer.

                “Doyoung.”

                “No.” was all he said.

                “No?”

                “Sometimes.” Doyoung said. “I don’t know.”

                “This isn’t the first time, is it?”

                Doyoung shuddered as he remembered the first time Minho slapped him. And the second. And the third. He shook his head slowly, feeling his eyes sting with tears again. Jaehyun got off his seat and muttered ‘fuck’. His shoulders were tense and Doyoung could see him flexing his wrists, veins pulsing on either side of his arms. Jaehyun rested his forehead against his fist on the wall, breathing deeply.

                “The mash potatoes are nice.” He mumbled softly.

                “It is.” Jaehyun huffed. “I saw Kun make them. Lots of work.”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

                “Hey,” Jaehyun knelt down beside him, making sure they were both eye to eye. “You’re okay now. No one is going to hurt you.”

                Doyoung wanted to believe him. This was Minho they were talking about. This was his husband, the man he was supposed to build and share the rest of his life with. This was also the man who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you if you crossed him.

                “I know now.” Jaehyun said. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

                Doyoung sniffled, wiping the rest of his tears and blinking furiously to stop crying. “Thank you.”

                “It’s my pleasure.”

                “Not your job?”

                Jaehyun simply answered. “Not everything in life is about work.”

                *******************************

                Minho knew he fucked up. He tried everything to appease to Doyoung. He apologized profusely for his behaviour and swore he wouldn’t do it again. He started spending more time with Jeno, leaving more time for Doyoung to do what he wanted, whether it was to read or go shopping or even to see an opera. He even started asking more questions in an attempt to seem interested in his life.

                Doyoung could smell the bullshit a mile away. He knew what was eating his husband. Guilt. Nevertheless, he was thankful that he was kinder to him, but no amount of apologies and rubies could erase the sting he felt on his cheek. Doyoung accepted the apology, but he was never going to forget this. He never forgets every single abuse he suffered from him.

                Jaehyun quickly became more than just a bodyguard. He almost became Doyoung’s right hand man. He was there with a towel and robe on standby when Doyoung finished his swim. He was there to help Doyoung draw a bath in the evenings. He and Lucas helped to pick up after Jeno when he was done playing with his train sets. He ordered tickets to the opera and booked tables in fancy restaurants for Doyoung. He soon became the only person Doyoung could trust, and the only adult in the whole house Doyoung felt comfortable enough to confide in.

                Two weeks after the incident, Minho tried to win over his husband with one last move: an invitation to a very exclusive birthday party held in the iconic Monte Carlo casino.

                “It will be fun!” he said, nudging Doyoung at the dinner table. “Changmin will be there, and so will the big players of the casino and night club world. Ariana Grande is expected to perform.”

                “Sounds amazing.” Doyoung smiled, feigning interest. To be honest the last thing he wanted to do was attend an over the top party with people he hated, but Minho was trying to make an effort. He felt like he couldn’t discredit that.

                “Make sure you dress in a new suit. Have our private tailor draw you one.” Minho said. “I want everyone to see what a beautiful husband I have.”

                Doyoung almost threw his soup up, but he managed to smile and hold it down.

                The next day, Doyoung and Minho arrived hand in hand at the steps of the Monte Carlo casino. The entire casino was shut down to cater to the party. Doyoung could not believe his eyes when he arrived. A flashing gold carpet with red embroidery draped down the steps of the building. There were waiters and butlers carrying glasses of champagne for every single guest. Movie stars, athletes and heiresses were just arriving, all dressed like it was Oscar’s night.

                “Lee Minho!” someone came up to him and shook his hand. “The man of the hour, you have finally arrived.”

                “Stay with me.” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun who was only a few feet behind him.

                “Of course.” Jaehyun reassured him. “Relax. You look handsome tonight.”

                Doyoung’s white suit wasn’t exactly amazing compared to Minho’s thousand dollar cut, but he felt better hearing Jaehyun’s words. Minho took his hand and the two of them walked up the steps, finally stepping past the grand entrance and into the casino.

                Waiters dressed in Mardi Gras costumes flitted around the room. There was already a group of very drunk men sitting at the roulette table, cigars at the corner of their lips as they roared. Doyoung had never felt more out of place than right now.

                The party was held for a member of the Monaco royal family, someone so famous he didn’t even bother showing up to his own party. It wasn’t like anyone noticed because they were too busy getting drunk and pinching the waitresses bottom as they walked past. Two hours later, after Ariana Grande sang a birthday song in a playboy costume in a giant martini glass, Minho took Doyoung upstairs to a private room.

                “What is this?”

                “This is our room.” He smiled. The stench of cigar smoke welcomed Doyoung when he first entered. He recognised Changmin and Irene, as well as Henry Lau, the tech mogul, Kim Namjoon the famous TV announcer and Yuri, the Olympic swimmer.

                “Welcome!” Changmin grinned.

                “These are my potential business partners.” Minho smiled. “Everyone, this is my husband, Kim Doyoung.”

                “What business do you have with these people?” Doyoung asked. The who and who in this room could not have been more odd if you took a bunch of antiques from different times and just buried them in a hole.

                “That, is what we have to discuss.” Minho said. “Why don’t you enjoy yourself for a bit? Here, have some chips.”

                Doyoung looked down at the chips in his hand and frowned. What was he supposed to do with it? He walked over to the bar to order a drink. Getting drunk sounded like a good way to start something.

                “Jeno says goodnight.” Jaehyun said.

                “Huh?”

                “He called, well Lucas did to be more exact, asked to say goodnight to you, but he got tired and fell asleep.”

                “Thanks.” Doyoung chuckled. “Nice to know he is in good hands.”

                “This isn’t your scene is it?”

                “Good god no.” Doyoung grimaced. “This drink however,” he gestured to his glass, “is my kind of stuff.”

                “So what do you want to do with the chips?”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung said. “You any good with them?”

                “Not really, but maybe we can just toss them into the slots and see what comes up.”

                Doyoung shrugged lazily and Jaehyun laughed. The party went on for a few more hours, Minho and the gang getting louder and louder as time goes by. Doyoung didn’t want to get close to them as the reeked of alcohol and smoke so he stayed at the bar with Jaehyun, casually chatting away. Some time later, Henry slammed his fist on the table. He whispered something into Minho’s ear and Minho nodded. He snapped his fingers and a row of waitresses entered the room from the side door, carrying drinks and some more food. Just as they leaned forward to place the drink, Henry lifted one of the skirts and giggled.

                “What the fuck?” Jaehyun curled his lips in disgust.

                “Don’t bother them.” Doyoung said. “It’s what they do.”

                Minho was laughing to himself as he pulled a waitress onto his lap. The waitress turned around, giving the billionaire a lap dance. Changmin’s waitress was already removing her clothes, her skirt pulled down to her ankles. Irene had absolutely no expression. She just sat on the couch and watched her husband stuff hundred-dollar bills into the waitress’s underwear.

                “What the…”

                “If you don’t heed them any attention, they won’t come to you.”

                An hour later and everyone at the table was drunk and high. Minho said that they should move to somewhere more comfortable, and the table unanimously agreed. They left the room in a drunken state, arms around strangers as they took a secret underground passage to a nearby hotel. Doyoung and Jaehyun followed closely, not wanting to be left behind. Doyoung watched as Minho carted off one of the girls to a hotel room. He could hear his laughter as he shut the door.

                “Let’s go.” He said.

                “Go where?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Let’s go back to the casino. Minho usually leaves a mess.”

                And a mess it was indeed. Doyoung sighed as he picked up some of the glass on the table, pocketing Minho’s phone away and making sure nothing was left behind. He found a stack of papers underneath the gambling table, written mostly in French and he understood nothing on it.

                “What is it?” he asked Jaehyun.

                “I’ll take it.” Jaehyun said. “It might be work papers. I’ll pass it to Joonmyun when we go back.”

                Doyoung said nothing in the car ride on the way back. He was either used to it or he was just too stunned to say anything. After all, he did just witness his husband receive a lap dance from a hooker and watch him disappear into a room with her.

                “Would you like me to draw a bath for you?” Jaehyun asked, face full of concern.

                “No. It’s fine.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “He’s a douche.”

                “A what?” Doyoung turned to him as they entered his bedroom.

                “A douche.” Jaehyun said it again. “He’s an idiot. He doesn’t deserve you.”

                “Jaehyun.”

                “I don’t know how someone can be so disgusting.” Jaehyun growled. “It sickens me.”

                “And here I am,” Doyoung said. “Here I am, stuck in a marriage with a man who is exactly as you described.”

                “Doyoung…” Jaehyun watched as Doyoung’s voice broke, eyes brimming with tears as he started to break down in front of him.

                “I hate myself and this life so much.” Doyoung sobbed. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back for comfort. “This is karma isn’t it? What have I done to deserve this? What have I done in my past life to deserve this?”

                Jaehyun said nothing as he pulled Doyoung into his arms, letting him cry into his chest.

*******************************

                “I’m leaving you.”

                Minho almost spit out his tea as he looked at Doyoung across the table in the courtyard. “What did you say?”

                “Just for one night.” Doyoung said. “One of my friends is in Nice for her honeymoon and she asked me to visit her.”

                “Thank god.” He mumbled to himself. “When?”

                “Tomorrow.”

                “That’s rather short notice isn’t it?”

                “You know how honeymoons are.” Doyoung said. “Most of them are unpredictable.”

                Doyoung was worried Minho would object, but Minho simply nodded and let Doyoung on his way. Doyoung packed up his suitcase carefully while Jaehyun watched.

                “Aren’t you bringing something nice to wear for dinner with your friend?”

                “Shhh.” He shushed him. “I don’t have a friend.”

                “I don’t understand.”

                “I just want to get out.”

                “Are you trying to escape?”

                Doyoung bit his lip as he stared at Jaehyun. “No. I can’t.”

                “Right, Jeno.”

                “I just want to get out of here, even for one night.”

                “Alright then.” Jaehyun grabbed his suitcase. “You don’t expect me to not follow, right?”

                “Of course not. Do you drive?”

                “Yes.”

                “Good, because someone needs to drive me to Nice.”

                “Don’t you drive?”

                “I haven’t lifted a finger since I married Minho, remember?” Doyoung tossed him a set of keys. “Plus I can’t drive a stick, so someone needs to drive the Lamborghini whose keys’ I just borrowed.”

                Jaehyun smiled, twirling the keys between his fingers. “This is going to be fun.”

*******************************

                “WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

                “Careful!!” Jaehyun dragged Doyoung down onto his seat, the wind blowing through their hairs in the convertible Doyoung ‘borrowed’. “You’re going to get us killed.”

                “My god stop being such a stick.”

                “I’m a bodyguard, safety is my middle name.”

                “God I love this weather! And this view!” Doyoung gasped at the beautiful coastline sprawling out before them as they drove out of Monaco and into Nice.

                “Do you have a plan when you arrive Nice?”

                “Not at all.” Doyoung grinned. “But I have a credit card and that should be enough.”

                “So no plans whatsoever, not even a hotel room.” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side. “Is this what it means to be a baller?”

                “Who cares? I’M FREE MOTHERFUCKER!!!” Doyoung cheered at the top of his lungs as Jaehyun picked up speed.

                They arrived at one of the fanciest hotels in Nice, Hotel Le Negresso (Doyoung basically found it from Google) and they gaped at the massive entryway and the art hanging off it’s walls.

                “Welcome to Hotel Le Negresso sir.” A polite French lady with olive skin and black hair asked. “How may I help you?”

                “Good morning, my partner and I would like two rooms…”

                “Make that one room.” Jaehyun said. “Separate beds please.”

                “Jaehyun.” Doyoung eyed him, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

                “I’m supposed to watch you.”

                “We’re in a different country for fuck’s sake.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Can’t you live a little?”

                “I’m already doing you a favour by not reporting your every move and driving you here.”

                “Here is your room sir.” The receptionist handed the room card and gestured to the elevator. She gave them a smile like she knew what was likely to happen in that hotel room, and Jaehyun didn’t do anything to alleviate the suspicion as he wrapped an arm around Doyoung’s waist.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Everyone assumes we are a couple, so I’m just feeding the fantasy.” Jaehyun shrugged. “Your hips are really small by the way.”

                “I know, it makes me look like an inverted triangle.”

                “Psh,” Jaehyun scoffed. “Hips like yours are good for one thing only.”

                “What’s that?”

                Jaehyun smirked as the elevator door closed. “Shhh. You want the whole hotel to know about our non-existent sex life?” Doyoung kicked him in the ass as their elevator made its way up.

                “This room is beautiful.”

                “What a view.” Jaehyun dumped the luggage and went straight onto the balcony, where they could see all of Nice and its coastline. “So this is what having an unlimited credit card gets you.”

                “I can’t wait to go out and play! It’s going to be fun!”

                “Hold on a minute, don’t you want to call Minho and tell him you’re here?”

                “Not really.”

                “Doyoung, what if he comes looking for you?”

                “He won’t Jaehyun.” Doyoung shook his head. “He doesn’t care about me. Tomorrow I go back to being the good husband. The sweet father. Today, I get to be whoever I want to be, so either you’re with me or you’re against me.”

                “I like this reckless side of you.” Jaehyun folded his arms, letting out a playful smile. “It’s unusual but oddly a turn on.”

                “Are you coming or not?” Doyoung stretched his hand out. Jaehyun hesitated for a short second before linking his hand with Doyoung’s and getting dragged out of the room.

 *******************************

                “Okay, we did almost everything you wanted today. We went shopping, walking by the beach, drank too much coffee.” Jaehyun said as they came upon a fancy looking restaurant. “Now, it’s my turn to decide what to do.”

                “And what’s that?”

                “I decide where dinner is, and we’re having it here.”

                “Le Chantecler?” Doyoung gaped at the letters on the restaurant entrance. “This is one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city.”

                “Don’t you have a black card?”

                “You’re right.” Doyoung smiled. “Let’s do this.”

                Jaehyun had suggested that they have a special dinner in their hotel’s most exclusive restaurant. Dinner was supposed to be a black-tie affair but neither of them brought black tie clothing, so they just settled on crisp white shirts and neatly pressed pants. Jaehyun looked absolutely ravishing, the shirt framing his body perfectly and his dark hair swept upwards.

                “Does this place look like every single restaurant Minho has taken you?”

                “Maybe.” Doyoung shrugged. “But the company is a lot more…”

                “Handsome?”

                “Egotistic.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                _But he’s not wrong._

                “Shall I take your order sir?” a waiter asked in French. Jaehyun nodded and pointed to some dishes on the menu. He managed to ask for a bottle of wine and Doyoung looked at him, thoroughly impressed.

                “I didn’t know you spoke French.”

                “I don’t, I just pointed at the menu and mumbled the French words.” Jaehyun laughed. “I only know two phrases in French, _une bouteille de vin rouge_ and _as-tu une capote_.”

                “What does that mean?”

                “A bottle of red wine and do you have a condom.”

                “What?!” Doyoung burst out laughing. “Why do you have to know that one?”

                “Excuse me but when you travel you meet all sorts of people,” Jaehyun made a face. “Who knows? One of them may be the husband of a depressed billionaire who looks sad all the time but had incredible legs, small hips and an ass shaped like a peach.”

                “You think I look sad all the time?”

                “Not today.” Jaehyun said. “Today has been the happiest I have seen you in a while.”

                Doyoung could only smile in return. It was true, he felt happier than he had ever felt in a long time. Strolling down the beach with Jaehyun’s hand in his. People watching in tiny cafes. Taking pictures of old and historic buildings. Laughing with Jaehyun. Sharing jokes with Jaehyun. Eating with Jaehyun.

                Being with Jaehyun.

                “And it’s because of you.” Doyoung said. “Thank you.”

                The first course arrived, and it smelled delicious. The two of them dug into their meal, and a couple of minutes in, Doyoung suddenly piped up with “My ass is not shaped like a peach.”

                Jaehyun almost snorted his sea bass through his nose. The whole restaurant turned to stare at them and the two of them started laughing uncontrollably.

                “Is everything okay sir?” a waiter approached their table, concerned that something was up.

                “It’s fine.” Jaehyun wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. “It’s fine.”

                “It’s okay. My ass is not shaped like a peach, that’s all.” Doyoung smiled innocently while Jaehyun continued to laugh.

                “Very good sir.” Said the confused waiter. He turned and the two of them laughed again.

                *******************************

                “I have to say this has been a very good meal.” Doyoung wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin as the meal approached the ending. “You sure do know your restaurants.”

                “If there is anything I know, aside from how to stun a man in 6 different ways, it’s also how to pick good restaurants from Tripadvisor.”

                “Very handy skills.”

                “May I interest you two in a dessert?” the same confused waiter asked.

                “That would be lovely, give us your best.” Doyoung said.

                “Well well well, looks like you know how to spoil a date too.” Jaehyun smiled.

                “I figured I might as well, seeing as how this perfect night is coming to an end.” He sighed. “You know it’s almost like a miracle. Everything that has happened has been fairy tale material.”

                “That’s true.”

                “All I’m missing is just a dance and I’ll be the luckiest princess in the palace.”

                The two of them finished their dessert and Doyoung whipped out his black card. It was a very expensive meal indeed but when you are living like it’s your last night of freedom, money is of no consequence. Doyoung hooked his arm around Jaehyun’s as the two of them stepped out of the restaurant, admiring the night view of the coast before them and the salty sea air.

                “I am having such a great time.”

                “Me too.” Jaehyun sighed, slipping his hand into Doyoung’s. “I almost wish it wouldn’t end.”

                “Me too.”

                The two of them passed by a street busker, playing an accordion. Jaehyun paused for a minute and gave him a coin. He asked for the busker to play him a song and the busker nodded. A very familiar tune started to play as Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s waist and held his hand.

                “What are you doing?” Doyoung asked in surprise.

                “Every princess deserves a dance before the clock strikes 12.”

                “You bastard.” Doyoung scolded, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “This is La Vie en Rose.”

                “It is.” Jaehyun nodded, swaying Doyoung gently under the light of a streetlamp above them. “Do you know what that phrase means?”

                “No.”

                “It means life in pink, as in to see life through rose coloured lenses. It means life is good and all is great.”

                “It is now.” Doyoung whispered as he leaned against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “It is now.”

*******************************

                Doyoung and Jaehyun’s perfect day was coming to an end in less than 10 hours. As they shared another glass of champagne amongst them on their balcony, Doyoung recounted the steps he took to get to where he was. Monte Carlo and his old life was miles away from where he was, and he did not want to go back.

                How he wished he could just pack his bags and run. Run for ages and never come back.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Jaehyun asked. “Or Euro, since we’re in this country.”

                “I was just thinking,” Doyoung sighed. “I sacrificed everything to be here. I left my mother, my career, essentially gave up my freedom for a life of riches and luxury, thinking it would make me happy, but it didn’t.”

                “I was also thinking about how despite everything I have, I have no one to trust, not even my own husband, and despite all of that, the first person I could trust with my whole heart, is the person I least expected.”

                “Life is a box of juxtapositions, isn’t it?” Jaehyun chuckled. “I was thinking the same thing too.”

                “You were?”

                “Yeah. I travelled half the world, thinking I would meet someone great, and here I am, with a job I least expected, sitting on a balcony in a hotel that could cost my monthly rent, sharing champagne with the most unexpected person.”

                “Weird isn’t it?”

                “Maybe.” Jaehyun leaned closer.

                “What are you thinking now then?”

                “Honest?”

                “Honest.”

                “I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss you.” Jaehyun said, placing their glasses down as he held Doyoung in his arms, caressing his face. “How much I want to hold you, to tell you everything is okay.”

                “You’re doing it now.” Doyoung whispered.

                Their eyes fluttered close as Jaehyun gently brought Doyoung’s face to his. The kiss was as light as a feather, with Jaehyun just brushing his lips against Doyoung’s, as if he was afraid, he would break. Doyoung made the first move, pressing his lips harder against Jaehyun’s. He wanted to taste more of his young bodyguard, to feel more of his warmth. Jaehyun pried apart from him and stopped Doyoung.

                “Are you sure?”

                “What?”

                “Are you sure about this?”

                “Don’t worry about Minho, he won’t…”

                “I’m not worried about him.” Jaehyun said. “I’m worried about you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

                Doyoung shook his head, cupping Jaehyun’s face. “Please. I want you.”

                With that said, Jaehyun kissed Doyoung again, this time harder and stronger, like he was literally sucking Doyoung for air. There was fire and electricity burning between the kiss, and a fire started to boil in Doyoung’s belly. His hands grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders as Jaehyun grabbed onto his waist tightly. The two of them managed to fall back into the hotel room, Doyoung falling back onto his bed as he reached for Jaehyun’s shirt.

                “You. I want you.”

                Jaehyun was everything Minho wasn’t. He was fire, he was warmth. He was passion, he was gentle. He was soft and hard all at the same time. He was loving and somehow demanding. He worshipped Doyoung like a princess, kissing him from head to toe, patiently taking the time to paint patterns on his skin. Doyoung had never felt so loved and protected before. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that when he looked into Jaehyun’s eyes that night as the climax washed over him, he said:

                “God fucking damn it. I think I’m in love with you.”

                “I don’t think.” Jaehyun said. “I know I am.”

                And he proceeded to show him just how much. Over and over again.

*******************************

                “I just want to run.” Doyoung mumbled.

                “To where?”

                “Anywhere.” Doyoung said, pressing his ear against Jaehyun’s chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

                “Where would you be if you didn’t marry him?”

                “I don’t know. I would open a few more restaurants, maybe be famous. I would meet a man, fall in love, get married and have children.”

                “You can still have that.”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung shivered. “I don’t know how to.”

                “We’ll find a way. We’ll find a way to get you out. Do you trust me?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then,” Jaehyun kissed him. “Trust me when I say I’ll get you out. I promise.”

                And that was all Doyoung could do. Trust and promise. The two very simple things Minho took from him when he married him, but maybe with Jaehyun, he was learning to do it again.

*******************************

                When day broke into the hotel room, Doyoung was woken up by Jaehyun, shaking his body and calling his name. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was all dressed up and packed, like he was ready to go any minute.

                “Jaehyun?” Doyoung rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

                “You have to listen to me, okay?” Jaehyun took a deep breath. ‘What I’m about to tell you is probably going to shock you, but I’m not a bodyguard, okay?

                “What?” Doyoung stared at him.

                “I’m not. I’m an undercover agent for National Intelligence Service.” Jaehyun explained as calmly as possible. “We have been tailing your husband for ages. We believe he is the secret leader of a huge human trafficking ring.”

                “Minho?!” Doyoung shrieked. “No…. the waitresses at the casino…”

                “We are going to get him today.” Jaehyun said. “I need you to run inside the house and grab Jeno to our safe van. Lucas is packing his belongings as we speak.”

                “Lucas is in on this?”

                “Everyone is. The whole house staff is, except you and Jeno.” Jaehyun pulled him out. “We have to leave. Now.”

                Doyoung could only use the ride between Nice and Monaco to fully understand what just happened. They arrived back at the house in under an hour. The house looked no different, but now that Doyoung knew exactly what was going on, only then did he realize the safety van parked a few meters away and a mysterious shed at the back of the house.

                “You have got to go inside and grab Jeno. Run towards the safety van. Taeyong will be inside waiting for you, and do not get out until I come and get you.”

                “Jaehyun wait!” Doyoung grabbed his arm. “Minho is dangerous. What if he already knew about your plan?”

                “It doesn’t matter, we have enough evidence to persecute him now. He won’t be able to fly to any country in the world without immigration stopping him first.”

                “Jaehyun!” Doyoung pulled him back. “Please, be careful.”

                “We’re going to get him, and you and Jeno will be free.” Jaehyun said, he pulled Doyoung closer to him and kissed him. “Wait for me.”

                Doyoung nodded. He got out of the car and walked inside the house. Luckily Minho was not around to greet him, so he hurriedly dashed towards Jeno’s room. Jeno was inside, holding his toy truck and looking at his stepfather expectedly.

                “Papa!”

                “Baby, we have to go.” Doyoung said, grabbing his hand. “Don’t say a word to anyone, okay?”

                The two of them tried to make their way down the steps as quickly and as silently as possible. Just as they were headed out the door, Minho stopped them right at the front steps.

                “You’re home.”

                “Yes.” Doyoung stood in front of Jeno. “I’m home.”

                “Where are you two going?” Minho cocked his head, rolling up his sleeves.

                “Out to lunch.”

                “But you just got here.”

                “I haven’t seen my son in two days.”

                “Is that all you’re doing?” Minho walked towards Doyoung and Doyoung shivered in his spot, gripping onto Jeno’s hands. “Where are you going with my son?” he demanded.

                A gun shot fired off in the house, loud enough to startle the birds in the trees and make Jeno scream. Minho was distracted momentarily and Doyoung ran, picking up Jeno in his arms and running as fast as he could towards the safety van. Taeyong had the doors opened, ready for them as Doyoung practically leapt in.

                “Shut the door!” Taeyong ordered as he helped Doyoung with his son. “Are you two alright?”

                “I’m fine. Where’s Jaehyun? What’s happening?”

                “They are going to arrest him.” Taeyong said. “They have enough evidence to charge him in court.”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung shivered. “Oh god oh god oh god.”

                “Don’t worry, you and your son are under the protection of the government of South Korea.” Taeyong reassured him. “No one can hurt you.”

                A few minutes of anxiety later, they heard another gun shot. Jeno started screaming and crying in Taeyong’s arms. “What is happening out there?!”

                Then, everything happened so quickly. Two men walked in with a body bag and the police siren came to life along with the ambulance. Doyoung couldn’t stand it anymore. He opened the door and walked out, demanding to know what happened.

                He saw Jaehyun, panting heavily while a nurse attended to his injuries. He saw an arm poking out of the body bag, and that arm wore a Rolex.

                It was Minho. Minho was dead.

                Minho was dead.

                Doyoung bent down on his knees, grabbing his chest. He broke out into sobs, overwhelmed by the emotions that flooded him. Then, he started laughing and crying at the same time. He fell backwards on his back, looking up at the blue Monaco sky.

                He felt free. He was finally free.

*******************************

_5 MONTHS LATER_

                “Go get him Jeno!” Doyoung cheered from the sidelines at NCT Elementary’s football game. Jeno was running through the track like a pro, avoiding the opponents as swiftly as he could. He nailed a goal with an assist and Doyoung jumped up and down screaming his name.

                “That’s my boy!! That’s my child!”

                “The whole park knows that, Doyoung.” Kun shook his head. “Keep it down it’s embarrassing.”

                “I’m not the one wearing T-shirts that say ‘CHENLE IS THE BOSS’.” Doyoung teased.

                “I’m not the one looking like a monkey.” Kun stuck his tongue out.

                In the months that followed after Minho’s death, Doyoung’s life began to spiral like a whirlpool. He was now homeless as Minho’s home was seized by the government, but Kun, the chef who was roped into a government mission, was kind enough to rent out his house to Doyoung and his son. It was a small house, nothing compared to the mansion he lived in, but Kun was a sweetheart and the house was warm and clean. Kun’s son Chenle became Jeno’s new baby brother, and Jeno looked forward every day to go home from school to play with him.

                Doyoung had a hard time explaining to Jeno what happened to his father. He told him his father was shot for doing something bad, but he could not bear to tell him what it was. Jeno seemed to know that his father was not coming back, and after a month of crying before sleep, he started to slowly assimilate to his surroundings. He was placed in a new school named NCT Elementary, and with the help of his teacher Kim Jungwoo, Jeno was finally smiling again. Doyoung was over the moon to hear that he made some new friends and even wanted to join the soccer team.

                Minho was smart enough to leave a will, and in it he left his entire fortune in a trust fund for his only son Jeno, which he was not allowed to touch until he was 18. Doyoung, as his only listed guardian, was allowed to use the money to raise him but he couldn’t bring himself to touch the filthy fortune. Instead, he started working again, as restaurant manager for Kun. It was fair pay, nothing fancy, but it was enough for two and it was the starting point for a whole new life.

                Changmin was also arrested and held for trial. In fact, many of Minho’s close associates, including the cronies he met in Monte Carlo, were arrested and sentenced to time in prison. Nothing made Doyoung happier than seeing Changmin’s ass being hauled to jail.

                “He’s looking good.” Another male voice said as Doyoung turned to his side.

                “Better than he was a few month ago.” Doyoung smiled. Jaehyun was still as handsome as ever. He was now sporting a small scar from a scuffle with Minho, but if anything it made him look more rugged and sexy.

                _Calm down Doyoung. Calm your thirst._

                “I haven’t seen you in a while.” Doyoung said.

                “It wasn’t easy, rounding up all his cronies.” Jaehyun sighed. “Try chasing after someone in a yacht.”

                “That sounds like a James Bond flick.”

                “It’s ridiculous.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “And I get sea sick.”

                Jeno scored another goal as the game ended. He ran to his friends and hugged all of them. Jungwoo made the participants shake hands and hug, signalling the friendly was over.

                “You know your son and my brother are best friends.” Jaehyun pointed to Jaemin and Jeno holding hands and skipping down the field.

                “I know, it’s adorable.” Doyoung cooed. “I’m just happy he’s making friends. That was one of the things Minho and I fought about. He wanted to home school Jeno while I wanted him to go out and make friends.”

                “Fathers always know best.” Jaehyun chuckled.

                “Say, what happened to Irene, is she okay?”

                “Well she was stunned when he arrested Changmin.” Jaehyun said. “And that was about as much expression as she had on her face. She had no expression when he was charged and sentenced, and when they asked her to testify, all she said was ‘lock him up’.”

                “I hope she finds happiness.” Doyoung said.

                “Me too. It’s been a wild ride.”

                It has indeed. In three months Doyoung’s lives turned upside down and inside out. He couldn’t believe he made it through three months, but then again he didn’t think he could stay married to Minho for three months, and he didn’t think he could be saved either.

                “I suppose this case is looking really good on your track record now.” Doyoung teased.

                “Are you kidding me?” Jaehyun snorted. “Chanyeol is even considering me for a promotion.”

                “Really?”

                “Yep. I’ll get a new office, closer to the coffee machine.”

                Doyoung gasped mockingly. “Look at you Mr. Big Shot! Looks like you’re finally moving up the ladder so you can stop kissing Chanyeol’s ass now.”

                “Shut up.” Jaehyun pushed him playfully and the two of them laughed. “Say, do you think Jeno would like to come by Jaemin’s house for a barbeque this weekend?” Jaehyun asked. “You and Kun are invited. Lucas will be there too and he missed being his babysitter.”

                “That would be nice. I’m sure he’s thrilled.”

                “Do you also think that his father would be interested in dinner with a handsome, successful NIS agent?” Jaehyun made a face. “He definitely can’t afford a Michelin dinner but he can spring for a movie and a nice dinner.”               

                Doyoung couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “I’ll have to check, but I don’t see any reason why he should say no.”

                “Do you think he likes roses?”

                “I believe so.”

                “Good, I’ll tell the agent to get some.”   

                Doyoung giggled as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes instinctively as Jaehyun leans down to kiss him, savouring his lips and pulling him close for more warmth.

                “Shit.” Jaehyun cursed after they broke the kiss. “I probably should have asked if he was okay with that.”

                “He is.” Doyoung looped his arms around him to pull him back down. “He is.”

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone seen The Night Manager starring Tom Hiddleston? That show was what inspired me to write this, except from a slightly different point of view. This was also partly inspired by my summer vacation in Europe, except I have never been to Monaco and Nice so all of the places are taken from Google XD
> 
> I don't know how this happened and it's kind of random, but still I hope you guys like it! Leave comments and kudos if you do!


End file.
